1. Technical Field
This invention relates to construction of storage structures for the internment of cremated human remains and more particularly to niche construction formed of pre-cast concrete.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art niche construction has utilized a variety of different construction techniques depending generally on the structural requirement to form a storage structure with a plurality of individual depository niches within. Typically, the niches are formed by setting up a form having a number of recesses within and reinforcing elements, pouring concrete within the form defining a basic structural wall with a plurality of openings therein. Pre-cast walls have multiple niche recesses therein have also been developed wherein a wall is cast with a plurality of niche openings formed therein. Other construction methods use a number of interconnected tubes that are secured within a wall structure. Such examples of the prior art can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,529,730, 3,417,521 and 5,134,758.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,521 an animal mausoleum construction is disclosed having footers, walls and a poured top beam of concrete. Rows of square blocks bisected into square openings define an open frame in which the remains are placed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,730 is directed to a repository for concrete remains formed by placing a plurality of tubes in a storage array, each tube having an end cap for sealing purposes.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,758 a niche construction is illustrated in which a wall is formed by pouring concrete around a plurality of forms defined by individual plastic boxes which then become the liners for the recesses thus formed.